Sorry, But Not Sorry
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: Dear Fan Fiction Author format! The idea is overused, but I love the idea to this story! So, read what your favorite PJO and HOO characters have to say about this website! Submit characters that you want a letter from :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY! Please, don't get mad at me if I trash one of your stories, because by me writing this, I'm trashing a lot of mine too. (I write a lot of them that I don't publish). **

**If you have any ideas on who's letter should be next, please tell me in a review! :D**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Sorry, But Actually Not Sorry

Chapter 1: Percy

Dear Fan fiction authors,

When have Nico and I ever been a couple? He's four years younger than me, and I'm happily in a relationship… with my girlfriend, Annabeth, not Rachel, or Reyna, or any of your OCs.

Oh, and I don't have a brother (especially a twin) that tries to steal Annabeth away from me. Plus, I'm the only one in the Poseidon cabin... at least for right now. My dad mentioned something about having new siblings coming to camp, but I don't know whether he was joking or not. It's hard to tell with gods (and goddesses) sometimes. All I have is Tyson, which I am perfectly okay with.

Sorry, but not sorry,

Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So, here's my newest chapter...**

**And once again, I don't mean to trash anyone's story. In this letter, I am such a hypocrite. In most of my stories, I make Leo and Reyna or Leo and Thalia end up together... I enjoy those couples, but Leo doesn't :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick does.**

Dear Fan Fiction Authors,

When have Reyna and I _ever _been a couple? I mean, she currently hates the Greeks right now because of what 'I' did. So, yeah. I'm probably the person she hates the most.

And now Thalia... Yeah, I admit to liking her. But I'm never going to end up with her! She's a Hunter! And if I _ever _go near her again, she AND Artemis will kill me. I'm too young to die. And frankly, too handsome too.

But most of all, I certainly do NOT want to date one of your OCs, especially perfect ones. Everyone has a flaw... Mine is that I'm exceptionally good looking. **(A/N: doesn't he say that in Mark of Athena to Frank?) **

AND the most disgusting of all, the Jason and I couple. I am not gay! There's nothing wrong with being gay, but I am not! Would I really hit on every girl that I see if I was? You answer that question.

I hope you all get the point.

Sorry, but not sorry,

Leo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I know, I'm updating two times today, but these are sooooo short and easy to write...**

**Submit characters you want to hear from! So far, I've got a Reyna, Tyson, Nico, and Jason request. WRITE ME A REVIEW FOR THE STEREOTYPICAL STORIES THAT THEY'RE IN, please :) It would help! **

**Once again, I don't mean to offend anyone by writing these!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Song that is stuck in my head and won't get out: We Need A Break**

Dear Fan Fiction Authors,

What's up with all these stories about me ditching Piper for Reyna? Or me ditching Reyna for Piper? First of all, Reyna and I were never a couple. We might have been, if the circumstances were different, but we aren't. You got that, everyone, Reyna and I aren't a couple and we probably will never be one because I like Piper!

Now, for all you people who support "Liper" or whatever their couple name is. Leo is my best friend and Piper is my other best friend, who became my girlfriend. If I'm mistaken, please tell me, but I don't think that Piper would break up with me for Leo. That's just cruel. Especially since Leo has never shown any interest in Piper whatsoever, and she hasn't shown any interest in him either.

Oh, and there isn't some crazy love triangle between me, Piper, and Reyna! Well, at least that I know of...

Sorry, but not sorry,

Jason


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! **

**So, upcoming chapters from... Reyna, Tyson and Hazel! Tyson will be hard, but I'll try! :D Tell me if you want someone else too! **

**Reminder, I don't mean to trash your stories while writing this! Its just what I think the characters would say if they were real and actually found this site. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, as much as I would like to D:**

**Remember to Review! c: (isn't that cute?)**

Dear Fan Fiction Authors,

Hi. How are all of you today? That's nice BECAUSE I'M FEELING ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE! Want to know why? BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU! You see, if you guys didn't write all these stories about Thalia quitting the Hunters for me, I wouldn't be in this current situation! Artemis is currently on my tail, trying to track me down so she could kill me because OF YOU PEOPLE!

Also, what's up with the Rachel and I stories? Isn't she the Oracle? Plus, she's three years older than I am...

And people, come on! You guys _really_ ship Percy and I as a couple? I practically hate that kid! First of all, he broke his promise to me on keeping Bianca alive, and I only barely tolerate him. And second, he's almost three years older than me! I think you all are forgetting I'm only 14...

OH... And the worst of all these stories, marriage proposal stories. I don't care whether its about me, or Percy, or Travis, or whoever else your little hearts may desire. We're teenagers, that aren't even allowed to be in the same cabin with each other (if your different genders). Why on earth would we be getting _married_?

Sorry, but not sorry,

Nico

P.S. - Most of us demigods are single, and we prefer to be that way. So don't set us up with characters we'll never end up with! *cough* Thalia *cough* Rachel *cough* OC *cough*


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's a Reyna chapter! **

**Anyone got any Tyson ideas? After this, I only got a Tyson and a Hazel suggestion... So, tell me who's next!**

**Once again, this isn't meant to offend anyone, and I'm sorry if it does!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I really would like to (because I'd be rich and famous), I don't own PJO or HOO.**

****Dear Fan Fiction Authors,

You disgust me. _All_ of you disgust me. I'm a leader, a hero, a warrior. Not some trashy teenage mean girl that hits on every guy in the whole camp. I may not be the nicest person out there, because I won't go out of my way to do something for you, but I won't go around being bitter, like a lot of your AU stories describe me as.

Also, what is _wrong _with you people? I have looked around this website and have found stories about me falling in love with Thalia and Annabeth... Thalia is a Hunter and Annabeth is in a relationship... which brings me to my next point.

Percy and I will never be, or have never been a couple. I _may _have liked him for a few days, but that's none of your business! And I am not going to hold a grudge on him for not returning my feelings towards him. I didn't know at that time that he had a girlfriend.

Most of all, Jason and I were never a couple. I don't deny that I don't have feelings for him, but I respect Piper (we don't have a rivalry, despite what you people think) and I won't steal him away from her. That's just mean. Yeah, we might have been a couple if the situation was different (if Hera didn't bring Jason to the other camp) but we aren't. You got that?

Sorry, but not sorry,

Reyna

P.S. Octavian doesn't love me! We both equally dislike each other, and we aren't afraid to admit it. Oh, and that creepy son of Pluto, Nico, doesn't have any interest in me and I don't like him either. And I certainly _do not _like that goofy son of Hephaestus! He fired at my camp and tried to kill us!

And yes, I still hate Greeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update in a few days! I was really busy and had no internet. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**But, who do you think should be next?**

**THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Travis:**

Dear Fan Fiction Authors,

Um... Hi. I've noticed a few things from some of these stories I have been reading and decided to write this letter to you all to get some things straight. So, let's start with my brother and I. WE. ARE. NOT. TWINS. I've read so many stories in which we are, so I decided to clarify that we're not twins. We're brothers, but not twins.

Also, who came up with the idea that I like Katie? Yeah, I play pranks on her. But I pull pranks on everyone! So, to you people, does that mean I love everyone? And why does it have to be _me_? Why not Connor? He's just as good as me (but less handsome).

Oh, and stories about people trying to get back at Connor and I? Sorry to burst your bubble, but that will NEVER happen! We're forever undefeated. So, suck up those tears if we cream you in a prank war because there is no chance that Katie or your stupid OCs will ever win.

Sorry, but not sorry,

Travis


End file.
